A new life
by GothicBarbie
Summary: Ruthie left to heal and start a new life, now she's back and all grown up...
1. Chapter 1

Season 10:Ruthie is debating on rather or not to go to Scotland. Martin and Sandy did have the baby. simon and rose didn't get married and this starts a week after the non wedding, ruthie is just now asking her parents about Scotland.

The camden house was utterly quiet, the boys were already in bed and eric and annie were in their room. Annie reading a book and eric writing his serman for next Sunday. Sitting in the kitchen was ruthie camden. Snacking on cookies and looking through a stack of papers she sighed as she came across one that read Student Exchange Premission Slip on teacher had told her that she needed to turn in the paper work tommorrow if she wanted to go to she was defintly thinking about it what with the whole sandy and martin thing, but could she really just up and leave all that she's every know and love plus to be gone for a whole year. Ruthie sighed once again and got up putting her now empty plate of cookies in the sink. When she made it up stairs and was about to head up to her room,she stoped and glanced at her parents bedroom door,took a deep breath, quietly walked over and gently knocked on the door. After hearing a come in from her mother, she opened the door, walked over and sat on the bed. Eric and annie looked at their daughter expecting her to speak and when she didn't they begun to worry; Ruthie Camden was never quiet.

After a few minutes annie decided to break the silence "Sweetheart is everything okay do you need to talk about something?"

Ruthie bit her lip, looked at her mom and dad, then took a deep breath before she replied " I've been offered a opportunity to particapate in a new school program, what with my grades and behavior in school."

Eric smiled " That's great honey you should do it, whats this new program all about?"

"Me going to Scotland." Ruthie replied softly.

The smile on erics face fell and annie looked at her daughter in shock; "what?" They both replied.

Ruthie sighed" Basicly I would get to go to Scotland for a year. I would visit castles and historical places, take class's that glen oak doesn't offer and when I finish the program i…I would get a free scholorship to the college of my choice. Plus I … I really need to get away from here from everything and everyone to take some time for myself…but only for a little while."

Annie " For a year? I don't know sweetheart; Scotland is another counrty."

Ruthie "Mom please I need this I'm.. not happy here, just please this will make me happy."

Eric looked at his daughter yes he had noticed how sad and depress she had gotten. It had all started when she found out about martin getting sandy pregnant last Thanksgiving, then even more when the baby was born. She was right she did need to get away and have a chance to be happy.

Eric "I'm okay if your mom is okay with it."Annie and ruthies eyes grew big and turned to look at him.

Eric "she needs to heal she's been through a lot this year besides she deserves some happiness"Annie sighed she hated to lose her baby but her husband was right ruthie did need to heal and did deserve to be happy.

Annie "alright you can go …but as long a you make sure to keep in touch that means calling,emailing,writing everthing…and everyday…well every week at least. Now what do you need from us in order for you to get to go and when would you be leaving?"

Ruthie looked at her parents in disbelief "uh…wow… uh you just need to sign a permission slip… and I would leave next week, after school lets out for summer."

Annie looked up in alarm "next week? Why so soon why not at the end of summer."

Ruthie"Because if I take the summer class's then they will give me my 11th grade credit so when fall comes I'll be in my senior year.''

Eric "So you would finish school early; are you sure you want that?''

Ruthie laughed "yes the sooner I'm done with high school the better besides next year when i come home instead of going into my senior year I'll be going to University of Michigan."

Annie looked sad at this " so you wont be home at all anymore this is it, Scotland then College, my baby is growing up."

Ruthie gently smiled "mom I've had to besides I'll be seventeen next month."

Eric "That's right you are, we're going to miss your birthday….well if this is what you want."

Ruthie smiled " I do , I really do."

Annie "then where do we sign…"

Ruthie gave them the permission slip, first eric signed then annie;annie handed it back to her daughter. Ruthie smiled took the paper got up and bid them both a good night, and was heading to the door when she stoped.

Ruthie "you guys now that I love you and me leaving has nothing to do with not loving you right…and can you guys please not tell anyone til after im gone, I … I just don't want the drama or the pity…please?

Eric nodded "sure honey we understand and yeah we can do that."

Ruthie "thank you so much."then walked out of the room to head to bed getting ready for her last week in glen oak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 week later….

It was Sunday morning ,6 am to be exact, While everyone was still sleeping and wouldn't be up for another few hours to get ready for church, Ruthie would be on a plane heading to Scotland. And as she finished packing the rest of her clothes into her duffel bag, there was a knocking at her door.

Ruthie " come in…"

Eric opened the door to his daughter packing " Almost ready honey"

Ruthie ''yeah just finished, is mom up?''

Eric shook his head "downstairs getting ready to say goodbye."

Ruthie "well let's not keep her waiting." She went to get her bag but Eric grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I got it honey,"said Eric.

Ruthie"thanks daddy"

Eric picked up the bags and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Annie was standing by the counter drinking coffee and reading a packet about Scotland that Ruthie had gotten her earlier that week. She looked up when they entered the kitchen and smiled warmly.

Annie " good morning sweetie, your teacher just called and said she would be here soon to pick you up."

Ruthie nodded"thank you mom, and good morning" Eric sat ruthie's bag on the floor. "You sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?" he said.

Ruthie gently smiled "no thanks that's okay dad Mrs. Hatcher is having to go pick up the exchange students anyway, plus you guys need to get ready for church."

Annie "well if your sure." They heard knocking from outside.

Ruthie " that's probably her now,so I guess that means its time to go"Annie got up and hugged Ruthie as long and hard as she could letting a few tears slip from her stepped back took her hand and wiped her mothers tears "please mama don't cry I'll be okay and I promise to stay in touch."

Annie "sorry honey and you promise? Write ,email and call, stay out of trouble and behave and just have fun okay …good I love you so much I'm goin to miss you so very very much my baby girl."

Ruthie "I promise…and I love you to ...and trust me I'll miss you to but I need this mama." She turned to her dad who was fidgeting with a envelope in his hand. Eric looked up and meet her gaze, held his hand out giving her the envelope.

Ruthie took it biting her lip she asked "whats this daddy" Eric had to hold back his tears at hearing his little girl say daddy for the last time for a while.

Eric '' it's two thousand dollars, spending money for the year plus there's a credit card in there in case you need something or ….or want to come home early."

Ruthie looked shocked and started shaking her hear dad i…I can't this is to…much.."

Eric looked at her sternly "yes you will and that's final" Ruthie shook her head, another honking was heard from outside.

'' well you better get going don't want you to miss flight now do we?"Annie said with tears once again in her eyes.

Ruthie: bye guys …I'll miss you and I love you"…

"love you" Eric and Annie replied as they watched their baby girl pick up her bags and leave to start a new life.

Later that morning…

Annie and Eric walked into church. There gathered before service was Kevin Lucy, Simon, martin and mac. Lucy was on stage rehearsing for what she would say that day, while Kevin was talking to Simon, martin,mac. Lucy looked up, smiled and comes down to join everyone else.

Lucy "hey guys, bout time you guys got here…dad I need you to look over somethings."

Eric and Annie just shook their heads as if distracted or thinking of something far off, which caught everyone's attention wondering what was wrong this morning. Martin looked around then looked back at Eric.

Martin "where's Ruthie she sick or something."

Eric looked at him sadly "no she's not sick as a matter of fact right about now she should be half way to Scotland." At this everyone's head's popped up and martin's eyes grew wide and fearful.

Simon raised his hand and looked at his parents questioningly "uh …dad could you repeat that cuz it sounded like you said that Ruthie was in Scotland"he finished with a nervous laugh.

Annie "He did Simon, your sister left this morning for a student exchange program."

Lucy "what? why? And why didn't she tell anyone ?"

Annie "she didn't want a big fuss plus it's a great chance for her it's very beneficial"

Mac "so when is Ruthie coming back ?"

Annie sighed "actually mac, she isn't …well at least not til next year…which she will be joining you boys at the university instead of glen oak high next year." Martin was still sitting in shock , he just couldn't believe it Ruthie his best friend beside mac gone and for a whole year… was it because of him? Sure he knew how she felt but he thought it was just a kid crush… was he to blame for her leaving…

As people started coming in for service the conversation fell silent. "we're all finish this later after church."said Eric

Meanwhile on a plane to Scotland Ruthie sat by the window staring out it blankly. She sighed and thought to herself. Well this is it you just left your home and everything to start something new…now make the most of it, it's time to really grow up Camden, experience new things, live life to the fullest, so when you come home next year;everyone will see that your not a little girl any more but a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One year later….

Today was just like every other day in the Camden home. Eric was in his study reading over some paperwork for the church, and Annie was cleaning and making lunch. Simon had came home last week to spent the summer in glen oak and was currently out in the backyard playing basketball with martin and Mac.

In The Backyard…

Mac sucked at basket ball…that much martin brewer new….so far he and Simon were in the lead of the game…and they were playing horse for heaven's sake… Mac just taken another shot and missed once again, martin had to stifle a laugh when his best friend threw up his hands in frustration.

Mac "man I give up I'm sticking to baseball."

Martin choked back another laugh "hate to tell you but you're not any better at that either." Martin said as he and Simon busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny, just shoot the ball big shot "Mac said passing the ball to martin.

Meanwhile at the front of the house a cab pulled up and parked. The cabby got out went around back and started unloading the trunk. Setting down a duffle bag and a suitcase on the ground, he turned to the girl who just exited the back seat with a guitar case in one hand.

Cabby "well this is it ma, will that be all?"

"Yes and thank you, here keep the change." The woman said handing him 2 twenty's. Grabbing her bags she headed toward the door. She paused in front of it, biting her lip, she sighed and rung the doorbell.

Eric had just finished with some paper work he brought home from the church and was heading to the kitchen to help Annie with lunch when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Eric yelled

"Thank you honey" Annie yelled back from the kitchen

Eric walked over and opened the door, standing there was a young woman who looked to be no more than 18 possible had dark chocolate brown hair that was short layered that went to her chin with bangs that fell in her eyes; which were covered with sunglasses that took up most of her face.

Eric "hi can I help you with something young lady" At that the young girls face grew a smile that could light a room and raised an eyebrow.

Young woman "Sure you can invite me in…dad."

Eric was startled"…what…Ruth?" Ruthie took off her glasses and smiled "hi daddy" she opened her arms which he immediately jumped in hugging her tightly.

Eric "oh my goodness Ruthie…" he fingered her hair softly "what's with the hair"

Ruthie laughed "I've been gone for a year and that's all you can say…well if you must know it got too long and I wanted to try something new….So you gonna let me in or what?"She laughed. Eric looked down and just noticed a duffel bag a suitcase and a guitar case by his daughter's leg. He looked up with curiosity written on his face.

Eric "since when do you play guitar"

Ruthie grinned "I picked up a few things while in Scotland, besides you play and I figured I could show you a thing or two …old man."

Eric laughed it felt good to have Ruthie back, his smart witted little angel "I don't know I've been playing longer, now come on let's get you inside, your mom's making lunch…and boy will she be surprised "Eric said picking up Ruthie's duffel and suitcase leaving her to get the guitar, who picked it up and followed her dad into the house and into the living room, sitting the guitar on the couch where her dad set her bags.

"Who was it honey" Annie yelled from the kitchen. Ruthie bites her lip and looked at her dad who nodded his head for her to lead the way to the kitchen. Walking in and seeing her mom make lunch felt like old times when she was a little girl, sitting on the counter and helping the best she could for her age.

Ruthie "some strange woman with a whole bunch of bags mom." Annie looked up shocked.

"Oh …my… Ruthie... I thought you were staying in Scotland for another year, not that I'm not happy you're back it's just so unexpected "Annie said running over and hugging her daughter tightly.

Ruthie started struggling a bit "mom…can't breath need air to…live..."She gasped, Annie released her looking apologetic. "And I've changed my mind, I can't spend another year away… I mean yes I love Scotland, but I love you guys even more."

Annie smiled "well either way I'm so happy your home, everyone will be so excited…How about you tell us about Scotland over lunch. Which is done just let me go get Simon, martin and Mac there in the back yard playing basketball…" Annie said heading to the back door, when Ruthie suddenly stopped her.

"Wait mom let me…I wanna surprise them."Ruthie said already standing by the back door.

Annie smiled "okay then go ahead" Ruthie smiled and walked out the back door, closing it behind her. Looking across the yard she saw her older brother, her best friend and of course Mac. She laughed quietly to herself. Simon had the ball and was teasing Mac, who looked mad. And martin…oh martin…he was laughing, that same laugh she fell in love with so long ago. They must have been out here playing for awhile because they were all sweaty. Martin even as far as only wearing a white muscle shirt…a year defiantly did his body good, not that it wasn't good before it's just now looked better. Maybe that saying was right; absence does make the heart grow fonder. They were so caught up in laughing and teasing that they didn't see or hear her come out; she smiled.

"Hey, can I join?" she yelled across the yard…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey can I play?' yelled a female voice from across the yard.

All 3 boys turned their heads to look where the sound had come from. And their standing in from of the Camden's backdoor was a beautiful young woman who looked to be around their age, maybe even younger. Martin tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why this girl looked so familiar to him, where did he know her from? Looking her up and down he had to admit that this girl had style was a classic beauty.

She wore white open toe pumps, tight low rise hip huggers that were fashionably ripped in several places and was being held on her hips by a thick white belt. Her tank top was a light lilac purple that was mostly covered up by her dark flashy purple leather jacket. She wore sun glassed that covered half of her face and looked like they belonged to those who would be considered a rock star. Her hair which was the color of dark chocolate was short to her chin and was layered. Her bangs which slightly over her glasses, and was falling smoothly towards the left side of her face.

Martin looked back to Mac and Simon to see if either of them had luck in recognizing her. But it appeared to be no such luck, for Mac was too busy looking her up and down checking her out. Apparently he thought she was hot also, and Simon just had a face of confusion. If Martin had to guess, then it looked like Simon might of known the girl, but like him he did not know where from. He also notices that Simon wasn't checking her out like him and Mac was. "Huh man he's really got it bad, if he isn't checking out this chick…oh to be in love with your girlfriend. Must be nice…now if only I had that kind of relationship." Martin thought while shaking his head.

He turned his head once more to the female in question and opened his mouth to ask her who she was…But someone had already beaten him to the punch.

"Uh…sorry about that…yea sure you can come on down. You kind of surprised us, we weren't expecting any company today… I'm Simon" Simon said he then pointed to me and Mac. "This is martin and that is Mac, we live here." Both me and Mac wave d at he she smiled and waved back. "Are u here to see my dad? Oh wait I'm sorry what's your name?" Simon finished.

Ruthie smiled even bigger to herself…clearly her brother nor did Mac or martin know who she was. It really didn't surprise her, after all she had been gone for a year and she had changed a lot. Raising an eyebrow, she clapped her hands once then proceeded to walk down the back porch's steps.

"you know you would think that after sharing both a bedroom and a bathroom for 4 years, not to mention living together for most of our lives, you would recognize me…granted I have been gone for a year but still big bro it hurts that you can even remember little old me." She said stopping in front of the boys, lifting her sunglasses off of her face and onto her head. Her big brown eyes visible clearly too all 3 men.

She smiled "hello boys." Martin sucked air into his lungs in a quick gasp. Finally coming to realize that the beautiful girl that both he and Mac had been checking out was none other than the youngest daughter of the Camden's, Simon's little sister, and his once upon a time best friend…Ruthie Camden…


	5. Chapter 5

Simon blinked his eyes rapidly, stunned at what the young girl had just said…

"_**There was no way she is my little sister…no it can't be…For one the way she dressed and acted was nothing like ruthie's style…ruthie is confident …but not like this chick, and for two as far as I know ruth decided to stay in Scotland. Atleast that's what mom and dad said.."**_Simon thought to his self.

"Ruthie? He asked doubtfully

Ruthie smiled at he brothers confushion "hey big bro…how's it going?"

Shaking his head, Simon dropped the basketball that was in his hand and pulled ruthie to him. Wrapping his arms arms tightly around her, squezing so hard, afraid that if he let her go; she would take off to another counrty again with out a word.

"I…Can't…breath si…mon.."she said struggling to breath.

Relizing that maybe he held on just a little to tight, he let her go."Sorry ruth..i'm just so happy and well surprised that you are actually here..."

Ruthie laughed "yea I know I just ….well I missed home and everybody…so i was like what the heck why not come home for awhile."

"well I'm glad you did, we have all been missing you like crazy."he said, once again pulling her into a hug.

"ok..ok that's enough, quit hogging her."Mac said as he stared to pull ruthie out of her brothers rolled his eyes but let go anyway, letting mac have his way for once. Ruthie laughed at the smirk that played on mac lips, once he relized that he had won. With the victory of winning her over, mac pulled her into a deep bear hug.

A smil graced Martin's lips at seeing and hearing his best friends laugh….It had been far to long. As a matter of fact if he had to pick one thing that he had missed the most…it would be her laugh…it's what he loved the most about Ruthie Camden. Just one Laugh from her would always brighten even his darkest days. It would always raise his spirit and turn his moods around. That's why he always did anything just to hear it, rather it was making funny face's, cracking jokes, or throwing her over his shoulder just cuz he felt like it.

His mind flashed back to a few years ago, to when he was teaching her how to play the card game rummy.

"_**beginers luck"he said with a look of annoyance on his face.**_

_**She laughed and replied"lol yea right it aint got nothing to do with luck baby, it all cuz of up here" pointing to her head."can't blame me if I catch on fast"**_

"_**yea, yea..we'll see how good you are in this next hand…baby!"he replied sarcasticly rolling his eyes.**_

"_**yea we will, when I win…again."she laughed as he shook his head.**_

"_**hey brewer…"**_

"_**yea"he said looking up from his freash hand, raising a eyebrow at her.**_

"_**How much you want to bet that I can make you cry for losing"winking her eye and blowing a kiss in his direction. He narrowed his eyes,sat up a little strighter and leaned over to check if she had any cards or was Burst from her lungs when she saw this take place.**_

Martin shook his head, his smile becoming even bigger as the fond memory fadded away. Focusing on the present he saw ruthie and mac start to pull away from each other….


End file.
